Oscuridad Resplandeciente
by Jeanne Naturil
Summary: Tras años de ocultarse, el secreto al fin saldrá a la luz, buenas o malas, eso ya no importara al momento de defender lo que creen. Lucharan por aquello en lo que nunca creyeron, crearan una amistad con las personas a las que más odiaban y sobre todo comenzaran a creer en la palabra con a… -Se necesitan Oc s-
1. Chapter 1

_**SINOPSIS**_

El destino da vueltas una y otra vez, tras cada movimiento, tras cada palabra, tras cada decisión tomada. Te impresionarías de lo capaz que es una persona con tal de defender aquello que ama.

¿Serias capaz de integrarte en la humanidad tras años como una criatura "especial"? ¿Y si lo logras pero la sed de sangre y de volver a ser quien eras te atormenta? O simplemente… ¿y si el pasado te persigue?

"No soy lo que aparento… ¿Quién diría que un rostro tan angelical ocultaría a la peor de las fieras? Pues claro está, que todos ellos no. Crecí aprendiendo a no tenerle piedad a la vida, a no dejarme pisotear por nadie, a dominar mis sentimientos, a liderar por encima de todos, caiga quien caiga voy a conseguir lo que deseo, a lo mejor es solo un capricho pero, ya que.

No soy la princesa de cuento con una corona de cristal y un vestido de sueño, pero tampoco me considero la villana de apariencia terrible y de intenciones malvadas… más bien soy algo así como una chica que defiende sus intereses pasando por encima de los demás y nadie va a cambiar eso… o al menos eso creía."

Tras años de ocultarse, el secreto al fin saldrá a la luz, buenas o malas, eso ya no importara al momento de defender lo que creen. Lucharan por aquello en lo que nunca creyeron, crearan una amistad con las personas a las que más odiaban y sobre todo comenzaran a creer en la palabra con a…

_**PROLOGO:**_

**-****Mansión de la familia Lacour, Francia, 1860****-**

NARRADOR GENERAL:

Aquella era una casa con la estructura de un castillo, rustico, elegante y decorado con los más finos lujos que podían encontrarse en toda la región. En una de las torres se podía escuchar el sonar de la música clásica transmitida desde un piano y un violín.

En el pasillo que llevaba a esa habitación iba caminando un hombre vestido con un traje negro, de cabellos blanquecinos y de ojos café, llevaba en su mano una charola con un par de copas y una botella de vino. Giró la perilla dando vista una amplia habitación con un par de chicas a un lado de esta. Una estaba sentada en el banco perteneciente al piano, el cual regalaba una hermosa melodía que era producida gracias al contacto de sus delicados dedos con las teclas del instrumento, esa chica era de cabello color plata, se podían distinguir las puntas de un color azul, y sus ojos eran un par de zafiros, traía puesto un vestido de manga larga de un color verde pálido.

Al lado de ella había una chica parada con un violín entre sus manos, en la posición correcta asía que entonara una segunda melodía que acompañaba a la del piano armoniosamente. Esta chica era de cabello corto con un color negro, sus ojos eran, al igual que los de la otra chica, azules. Ella tenía un vestido de un color rojo intenso.

-Buenas tardes mi Ladies, vuestro padre ha mandado a enviaros vino- dijo el hombre dejando la charola en una mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, toda esa parte de la mansión estaba pintada de un color gris adornado con uno que otro detalle rojo o dorado.

-Muchas gracias Tomas- Dijo la de cabello de color plata –puedes retirarte- continuo con una dulce sonrisa.

El hombre dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

-Sigue siendo muy inteligente de parte de nuestro padre enviarnos la sangre en botellas de de vino- Dijo la pelinegra

-Si… claro, pero no me cambies de tema que no me has respondido lo que te pregunte- respondió la otra chica mientras servía en ambas copas el contenido de la botella.

-b-bueno… Etto… yo…-suspiró mientras tomaba la copa que le ofrecía la peli plata- veras Zyrele no lo he tratado por completo pero, es un chico realmente adorable- sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí.

-¿es guapo? Descríbemelo Aruco-

-sí, y mucho- dijo entre suspiros

-¿y cuál es su nombre?-

-Darien… Darien Byrn-

Las horas pasaron y el par de chicas, hermanas, seguían hablando sobre aquel chico del cual estaba enamorada la pelinegra, la cual su nombre era Aruco.

Al llegar la media noche ambas decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Una habitación pintada de un blanco crema, tirada en la cama se encontraba boca arriba leyendo un libro, de esos de misterio, la chica llamada Zyrele.

NARRA ZYRELE:

Me encontraba en mi habitación, leyendo mi libro favorito, "Penumbra impaciente". Escuche varios pasos por el pasillo pero, lo ignore por completo hasta que inicié a escuchar gritos, me senté bruscamente, tomando la espada que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto abrí la puerta.

Encontrándome con la alfombra en llamas, al igual que los floreros, pegando mi cuerpo a la pared lentamente me fui caminando hacia la habitación de mi hermana. Al por fin llegar caí en cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Decidí entrar.

El sonido de mi espada caer al suelo se escucho, pude sentir como lagrimas invadían mis ojos, caí sobre mis rodillas sintiendo que el mundo se me venía encima, entre mis manos tome la cabeza de mi hermana, la abrasé fuertemente hasta que los brazos me dolieron, la vi por completo, tenía una daga en el corazón…

-¡ARUCO! ¡NO ME DEJES HERMANITA! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!- gritaba desconsolada, acariciaba su cabello laceo mientras sentía como lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas; no no no no no no ¡NO! ¡Esto no podía estarme pasando! ¡Era mi hermanita, mi mejor amiga! ¡No podía estar muerta! ¡NO!

DIAS DESPUES…

Delante de la tumba de mi hermana, con una cara seria, apretaba la mandíbula con rabia, con impotencia, tenía todo el deseo de encontrar al asesino de mi hermana y con la misma daga que le dio la muerte, enterrarse en lo más profundo del corazón.

Por suerte los soldados de mis padres había llegado antes de que el fuego se esparciera por el resto del castillo, también me habían protegido durante unos días, sin embargo nadie había encontrado rastro de mis padres, ni vivos ni muertos… y la desesperación y soledad me estaba matando poco a poco.

El cielo nublado y escuchar uno que otro trueno hacia que la piel se me erizara.

-Mi lady… ya han terminado de retirar las cenizas que quedaban en las dos torres principales de la mansión- Escuche a una voz masculina decir detrás de mí.

-¿ya saben quienes fueron? ¿Encontraron algo de mis padres?- Pregunté aun viendo a algún punto indefinido.

-De los señores Lacour no hemos encontrado nada desafortunadamente aunque…-

-¿aunque? ¿Aunque qué?- dije dándome vuelta, para quedar frente al líder de los soldados de mi padre.

-encontramos una marca en la daga que su hermana tenía en el pecho, y es el escudo del consejo de los Renegados, por lo que sabemos quién lo lidera es el joven Byrn- Respondió con algo de miedo en sus palabras, me tenia terror, lo sabía y no era para menos.

En ese momento pasó por mi mente la última conversación que tuve con Aruco, en la cual me rebelo el nombre del chico con el que había estado saliendo…

*Flash Back*

-¿es guapo? Descríbemelo Aruco-

-sí, y mucho- dijo entre suspiros

-¿y cuál es su nombre?-

-Darien… Darien Byrn-

*Fin Flas Back*

-dime, ¿su nombre es Darien? ¿Se llama Darien Byrn?- El soldado solo asintió.

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el prologo, como puse en el sumary, necesitare Oc´s, bueno, les dejo mi ficha y lo que necesitare para las de las chicas:**

**MI FICHA:**

**NOMBRE: **Zyrele

**APELLIDO:** Lacour

**EDAD:** bueno, pues sinceramente tiene la apariencia de una chica de 17 años, pero la historia será trasladad de 1860 al tiempo actual, pero luego de cumplir los cien años perdió la cuenta.

**ORIGEN: **Sus padre era un autentico vampiro, pero su madre era una mestiza entre vampira y ángel. Pero, puede ser considerada como una vampira pura sangre.

**APARIENCIA:** NORMAL: Mide 1.68, es de cabello plateado y lacio hasta las puntas, donde es rizado y de un color azul intenso, tiene un flequillo en el lado derecho de su rostro que tiene unos mechones cruzados, que le dan un aire informal y relajado. Sus ojos zafiro son rodeados de unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras. Es de labios carnosos y siempre los lleva de un color lila suave con un poco brillo. Es de tez pálida debido a la falta de sol. Es delgada y tiene un balance perfecto entre sus "atributos de mujer". Le encanta llevar las uñas bien pintadas de un color negro o rojo. COMO VAMPIRA: Su cabello se vuelve totalmente lacio de un color negro con las puntas rojas, sus ojos pasan a ser un par de rubíes, sus pestañas se vuelven blancas y sus labios se pintan de un color rojo oscuro. Obviamente le crecen colmillos, los cuales sobresalen de sus labios aunque tenga la boca cerrada.

**VESTIMENTA: **NORMAL: Suele usar un short negro corto, una polera verde aqua, unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color de la polera y una chamarra de cuero negro (como la de cierto pelirrojo malhumorado llamado Castiel 7u7) y unos botines o converse negros. COMO VAMPIRA: Una polera blanca de manga larga de hombros descubiertos, con un corsé negro con cintas en el frente, unos jeans ajustados de cuero negro, y unas botas grises de tacón blanco de aproximadamente unos 10cm.

**PERSONALIDAD:** Solía ser muy risueña y alegre, era un tanto infantil y solía confiar en cualquiera, pero, luego de lo que le ocurrió a su familia se volvió en una chica terca, fría y calculadora, no confía tan fácilmente en otras personas. Le importa poco la vida de los demás, es fría y calculadora. No se tentara el corazón para obtener lo que desea. Y caiga quien tenga que caer, no permitirá que nadie se interponga en su camino.

**HISTORIA: **Creo que esto ya no es necesario pues ya hice el prologo.

**CHICO: **Nathaniel.

**ARMA: **Es especialista en cualquiera pero, su favorita es una espada blanca.

**EXTRA: **Es muy ágil, puede correr de una manera sobrehumana en cuanto a velocidad. Puede trepar cualquier objeto alto.

_**LA FICHA:**_

**NOMBRE: **

**APELLIDO:**

**EDAD:** (Quiero la edad que aparentan y la que tienen realmente, pues la historia la trasladare al tiempo actual desde 1850 en adelante.)

**ORIGEN: **(Son vampiras, demonios o ángeles (También acepto ideas para otro tipo de criaturas)

**APARIENCIA:** NORMAL: TRANSFORMADA:

**VESTIMENTA: ** :

**PERSONALIDAD:**

**HISTORIA:**

**CHICO:** (Todos menos Nathaniel)

**ARMA:**

**EXTRA: **


	2. Chapter 2: La entrega de la carta

**¡Hola! Principalmente quiero darles las gracias por sus fichas. Me han gustado mucho. Acá dejo a las chicas que fueron seleccionadas. Y con las que no quedaron me gustaría saber si les puedo incluir en otra descabellada idea que tengo por ahí para un finc.**

**Lysandro-** **Sakura Mizuky***

**Armin-** **Jhoselyn** **Rosswolf***

**Castiel-** **Rous Miyanoshita***

**Dake- Natalia Kurter***

**Víktor-Lyra Black***

**Nathaniel- Zyrele Lacour (Mi sucrette)***

**Thales- Lucia Van Heinz **

**Kentin- Aurora Yukishiro***

**CAPITULO I: "La entrega de la carta"**

**-****Paris, Francia 1895****-**

-Zyrele, deberías darte por vencida. No lograras nada desquitándote con la humanidad.

-Como si me importara- Dije sin expresión en el rostro, mientras sacaba mi espada del pecho de un hombre.

Mis tropas habían invadido el sur de Francia. Decían que gran parte de la gente de este lugar pertenecía al ejército de los Byrn. Había gastado 35 años buscando al malnacido que había matado a mi hermana. Pero, no había rastro de él… ni de mis padres.

Admiré la tinta roja derramarse desde mi espada. Pase mi lengua ligeramente sobre mis colmillos. Levante la mirada encontrándome con mis hombres derrotando al enemigo. Una sonrisa victoriosa y debo admitir que arrogante, cruzó mi boca curvándola un poco.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Has matado a miles de humanos. Y no lo has encontrado aun- cuestionó Travis. –Estas desperdiciando tu tiempo.

Me di vuelta rápidamente y lo tomé por el cuello. Aventándolo contra un árbol nuestros cuerpos quedaron a centímetros. Con mis uñas a punto de enterrársele en la garganta dije: -No te atrevas a volver a cuestionarme. Que yo puedo terminar contigo cuando en gana se me venga.

Lo solté de una sola. Me alejé de él caminando. Pare en seco, Travis era lo único que me quedaba. No podía perderlo, era mi hermano prácticamente.

-Lo siento- dije seca –Pero, sabes que esto no es fácil. No quiero volver a discutir el asunto contigo.

Terminando el anochecer llegue al castillo. Me quité las prendas manchadas con sangre de mis enemigos. Estando parada en el balcón, tenía entre mis manos la daga que le había arrancado la vida a mi hermana.

Vi la luna y una idea me pasó por la mente. Si seguía en Francia la gente se daría cuenta de que no pertenezco a la humanidad. Después de todo no aparento más de unos 17 años. Debía largarme del país por un tiempo.

Al día siguiente me despedí de Travis, y viaje hasta Italia.

**-París, Francia 1915-**

Paso a paso las hojas de los árboles caían al suelo por los golpes que daban mis pies en cada rama. Mi respiración agitada no era impedimento para escuchar los gritos de alerta de los cazadores que venían detrás de mí. Las comisuras de mis labios estaban levantadas en una sonrisa divertida. Amaba con todo mí ser hacer esto.

Me quede equilibrada sobre una de las ramas de un roble. Me agaché lo suficiente para escuchar lo que los hombres decían.

-¡El zorro debe estar cerca!-

-¡Debería ser una presa fácil!- dijo otro de ellos, parecía molesto.

Dejé escapar una carcajada ahogada. No recordaba por qué había dejado de molestar a los cazadores en el bosque.

-¿Divirtiéndote Sakura Mizuky?- una voz masculina me hizo levantar la vista.

Frente a mí, en otra de las ramas, estaba un hombre recostado al tronco del árbol. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro relajado. Su cabello platinado, amarrado en una coleta baja que caía por su hombro derecho. Vestía un traje negro con facciones de la realeza, y un paño rojo colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunté mientras me reincorporaba.

Él abrió sus ojos, rojos como un par de rubíes… rodeados por unas largas pestañas negras. Sus facciones eran ligeras y atrevidas al mismo tiempo. Su boca se inclinó a un lado en forma de una sonrisa.

-Así que una yokai desconfiada- dijo acercándose más a mí.-Bonito kimono. El celeste de la seda fracciona perfecto con tu cabello plata.

Se inclinó estirando una de sus manos con la intensión de tomar uno de los mechones de mi cabello, en el acto tomé con firmeza su mano derecha con la mía izquierda.

-Y las flores de cerezo, podrían bailar con ese par de ojos tuyos- dijo bajando la mano. Lo solté de mi agarre.

-¿Ha venido a cortejarme?- dije divertida mientras arqueaba una de mis cejas. Soltó una risa.

-No. Aunque me gustaría tener tiempo para hacerlo.- inició a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.- Me han enviado para darle esto- extendió un sobre hacia mí.

Lo tomé entre mis manos sin tocar uno solo de sus dedos. Dirigí mi vista al sobre. Era negro, y tenía las ramas de un árbol marchito dibujadas en blanco en una de las esquinas, en él había un sello con una luna plateada.

-¿De dónde viene?- dije levantando la cabeza. Pero, el caballero no estaba.

**-París, Francia 1916-**

Me encontraba recostada en el césped afuera de la ciudad. La luz de la Luna era ocultada a mis ojos gracias a la copa de un gran roble que estaba por encima de mi cabeza. En la punta de mi nariz tenía una margarita que sostenía con los dedos de mi mano derecha. Mi cabello, esparcido por mi alrededor.

-Bonita noche ¿No Jhoselyn Rosswolf?- Abrí los ojos de una manera atenta al escuchar esa voz. De un salto me puse de pie, quedando frente a frente al dueño de esas palabras.

Era un hombre, tal vez se encontraba entre la adolescencia y la adultez. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por un flequillo proveniente de su larga cabellera platinada. Las puntas de un color celeste. Me pareció extraño, tenía el cabello del mismo color y con la misma tonalidad en las puntas que yo.

Levantó el rostro haciendo que su flequillo se elevara y mostrara sus relajados ojos celestes. Como los míos…

-¿Sabes? Dejar a las personas hablando solas es de mala educación- elevó sus cejas queriendo hacer una expresión divertida.

No me inmuté. Solo lo observé fijamente. Recorriendo su cuerpo bien vestido de negro con mis ojos.

-No me diga que está aquí para darme clases de cortesía- dije colocando mis manos a cada lado de mi cadera.

-No realmente. Es una hermosa noche. ¿Desea dar un paseo por el resto del valle?- estiró su mano en mi dirección.

-En cualquier caso, no con usted- me di vuelta tratando de ignorarlo.

-Lindo par de orejas, hacen juego con las colas- lo escuché decir.

De inmediato oculté ambas. Y me volví hacia él. Al hacerlo, ni siquiera su aroma estaba. Estaba por retirarme cuando pude ver un trozo de papel entre el césped. Al agarrarlo era un sobre negro con el sello de la Luna de plata. Tenía mi nombre escrito a mano con una delicada letra en tinta blanca, al igual que los detalles del árbol.

**-Berlín, Alemania 1917-**

-¿Dónde dejo estas cajas señorita Rous?- me preguntó uno de los trabajadores del hotel.

-Puedes dejarlas en… mm... Esa esquina- dije señalando a un pequeño espacio cerca de la cómoda y el ropero de la habitación. El joven asintió.

-Me retiro señorita Rous, que tenga buen día- abrió la puerta y salió.

Corrí hasta la cama y dando un brinco caí sobre ella. Estaba exhausta. Habían sido varias horas de viaje para poder llegar a Alemania. Pero, al fin estaba en el lugar. El plan de vida por unos cinco años por lo menos era: Conseguir un buen trabajo, una casa propia y alejarme los problemas todo lo posible. Si, sonaba bien siempre y cuando pudiera mantenerme al margen.

Varios mechones me cubrían el rostro por lo que los domé en una trenza de lado. Me acerqué a la ventana para poder darle un vistazo a la ciudad. Me encontraba en un hotel de cuatro estrellas el gerente y el resto de las personas que hospedaban habían sido muy amables en darme una bienvenida. Cerré la ventana y me dirigí a darme una ducha.

Tenía puesta una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Al salir del baño pude ver mi ropa de cambio en la cama, camine hasta ella y fue ahí cuando una oleada helada azotó en mi contra. La ventana estaba abierta. Caminando hasta ella pude cerrarla con facilidad. Sin embargo la duda creciente del por qué estaba abierta, estaba en mi mente.

-No tienes ni idea de cuan tentado estoy en estos momentos- Pegué un grito ahogado al escucharlo.

Me di vuelta encontrándome con un chico de cabello rubio un poco largo cayendo ligeramente por sus oídos, sus ojos tenían heterocremia similar a la mía. Podía jurar que uno era de un color carmesí y el otro negro, aunque no podía distinguirlos bien por la penumbra de la habitación.

-¿P-Perdona?- tartamudeé.

Él solo dio un suspiro largo y lento. Tenía sus manos ocultas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Traía puesto un saco negro sobre una camisa blanca, sin corbata o algo formal, es más la camisa tenía un par de botones desabrochados que dejaban ver su tonificado pecho.

-En fin. Te mandaron esto Rous Miyanoshita - lanzó a mis pies un sobre. Me agaché para agarrarlo y cuando me pude poner de nuevo de pie el chico ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente me encontraba rumbo a Argentina. Luego de leer el contenido de la carta entendía que era un adiós directo a Alemania. Tendría que emplear mi plan de vida de 5 años en Argentina, mientras más lejos del mensajero que me había llevado esa carta mejor.

**-Madrid, España 1918-**

**(Este lo haré en narrador general para poder darle más emoción xD)**

En la habitación el único sonido repetitivo era producto del golpe lento, agresivo pero seductor de sus uñas afiladas contra la fina madera del marco de la ventana. Su mirada seria hacia el jardín de la mansión. Su cabello recogido en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, de color azabache con toques turquesa y magenta aquí y allá de un largo hasta sus glúteos, con un flequillo del lado derecho que le enmarcaba el rostro. Sus rasgos aristócratas acompañaban a la perfección sus ojos verdes con unos toques ámbar en el iris.

-Maldita carta- dijo tirando a la cama una hoja de papel echa una bola.

Hasta su respiración se escuchaba molesta. Al escuchar un toque en la puerta dejó sus brazos caer a cada lado de su cadera.

-Adelante- dijo ya con una idea de quién podía ser el personaje tras la puerta.

-Con su permiso Mi lady- entró en la recámara un caballero vestido con armadura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin darle la cara al hombre.

-Han notificado que…- la voz del muchacho se quebró e inició a temblar.

Lyra Black, la prometida del próximo heredero a la fortuna de España, no era conocida por ser una mujer misericordiosa. Nadie en ese momento deseaba darle la información que el caballero tenía en mente.

-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo niño…-impaciente. Una de sus cualidades.

Sin comprender lo de "niño", puesto que él seguramente tendría 10 años de edad mayor que ella. Pero el caballero prosiguió diciendo:

-Han encontrado a su prometido sin vida- sentenció esperando la peor de las reacciones por parte de ella.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera se movió. Si le hubiera podido ver la cara a la mujer hubiese podido ver su sonrisa triunfante. Eso era lo que ella esperaba, luego de haberle arrancado el corazón literalmente. El sonido de los gritos de su prometido aún sonaba en su cabeza, pero no como una tortura… al contrario, eran como música para sus oídos.

-Puedes retirarte- dijo seca, fría.

Con desconfianza y una gran llamarada de confusión el caballero salió de la habitación.

-Al menos una noticia buena en todo el asco que ha sido este día- dijo Lyra para sus adentros.

**-*******, ****** 1919-**

**(Seguiré con narrador general)**

*ruido de piedras caer al agua* (iba a poner algo como pou pero bueno…)

Una dulce risa se escuchó desde la orilla del lago. Tenía el cabello negro con un largo hasta sus codos con un estilo degrafilado, y un flequillo que casi le cubría los ojos, unos que tenían un encantador color negro, como la noche. Su piel morena relucía ante la luz del sol. Estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar siendo que su falda era de cuadros rojos y negros con una cadena del lado izquierdo, la blusa con las mangas recogidas a modo de tres cuartos, de un color negro y sobre esta una corbata roja con toda la intensión de caerse en cualquier momento y en sus finas manos unos guantes de cuero que hacen juego con sus botas de taxón.

Sin tocarla, únicamente haciendo movimientos con sus manos, volvió a elevar una piedra y la tiró al agua haciéndola rebotar. Se sentó en la orilla, claro que antes se había quitado las botas. Y metió los pies al agua.

De la nada sintió una respiración en su cuello. Al voltearse un poco se topó con una mirada relajada y una sonrisa de medio lado. Confundida por la apariencia del chico ni siquiera se movió. Su cabello negro y sus ojos negros como pozos sin fondo.

-Hueles muy bien Natalia- dijo el chico buscando el tono de voz más dulce que pudo encontrar.

-¿G-Gracias?

-¿Pero qué clase de educación tengo?- dijo rompiendo en carcajadas.- mi nombre es…uh. Olvidé que no podía decírtelo.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- preguntó Natalia retrocediendo.

-No creas que fue fácil encontrarte, es como si no quisieras que nadie supiera de tu existencia. En fin, tengo esto para ti- dijo dándole un sobre.

La pelinegra lo tomó mientras rozaba sus dedos con los del chico. Pero no le quitó atención a ese par de noches que el chico tenía por ojos.

-Bueno- el chico se puso de pie- nos vemos luego, diría hasta pronto pero, creo que no será así.

Y desapareció.

**-Venecia, Italia 1920-**

(Aquí si va a narrar la sucrette (Aurora))

Me encontraba sobre la punta de un risco un poco empinado. Era de tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse detrás de las montañas y el cielo había adoptado un color naranja-rosa muy dulce. Abrazando mis rodillas estaba viendo el dije de mi collar: una Luna y un Sol incrustados juntos.

El canto de algunos pájaros se escuchaba detrás de mí, supuse que se debía a un pequeño valle repleto de árboles. Entonces puse sentir un aroma embriagador cerca de mí. Me volteé encontrándome con un chico de cabello blanco y ojos fucsia con el iris ligeramente en un color rosa. Me puse de pie al ver su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Esconde tus alas, alguien podría verlas- desvió la mirada.

-¿De qué habla…?- me cortó señalando detrás de mí.

Seguí la dirección de su dedo y si tenía razón. Mis alas habían salido, sin pensarlo la presencia de ese hombre me había puesto nerviosa y como consecuencia mis alas se habían escapado sin mi consentimiento.

-Vaya nephilim tan descuidada- dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro

-¿Nephi… qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Y además ignorante- Ok, eso fue muy bajo.

-¡No soy ninguna ignorante! Además tú no tienes pinta de tener cerebro de astro físico- grité enfadad.

-¡Niña ingrata! ¡¿Piensas que estoy perdiendo aquí mi tiempo contigo porque quiero?!- regreso con el mismo enfado.

-¡Pues entonces puedes largarte!- Increíble, no tengo ni 15 segundos de conocerlo y ya lo odio.

-Tsk. Ten solo vine a darte esto- dijo tirándome un sobre a la cara.

Luego, se esfumó de la misma forma en que había llegado.

**-Londres, Inglaterra 1921-**

El reloj marcaba después de media noche. Estaba frente a una chimenea con una taza de chocolate entre mis manos. Sentada en un sofá rojo con una baja verde limón puesta. El segundero del reloj sonaba todo el día. Le di un sorbo a la taza procurando no quemar mis labios con el líquido caliente. A mi costado había una pequeña mesa de madera con un florero repleto de rosas y una carta que recién había recibido.

Su sobre era delicado y elegante, una hoja de grafito negro con una hermosa contextura dibujada: un árbol en invierno. En su parte plegable traía el sello de la Luna de plata. El cual era conocido por ser proveniente de una de las familias más conocidas de Francia. Horas atrás la había leído. Decepcionante, misteriosa, aterradora y seductora propuesta. Con una de mis manos tomé la carta. La letra en ella era muy delicada, parecía que quien la había escrito había dedicado varias horas en cada detalle (N/A: Al igual que yo en este capítulo -.-) Leerla una vez más no estaría nada mal…

**Carta:**

París, Francia 1800

Señorita,

**Lucía Van Heinz**, (o nombre de su sucrette)

Mestiza de vampiro. (El origen de su sucrette)

Cordialmente deseo que este disfrutando de su eterna vida, como se supone que los seres como nosotros deben de hacer. No me iré con rodeos pues sé que para nosotros cada minuto es vital. Probablemente algunos en el momento de leer esta carta estén a punto de debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, otros podrían estar en la comodidad de sus hogares.

La propuesta que estoy a punto de hacerle no es solamente una solicitud, pueden tomarla como una exigencia o una orden. No importa si se niegan, la carta se encuentra en un hechizo desde hace más de un siglo. Un encantamiento cuyo objetivo es entrar por los ojos de quien la lea, escarbar hasta lo profundo de su mente y de su corazón; obligándole a cumplir con un juramento. Una promesa eterna que lidiará ante cualquier contra hechizo que se le trate de sobreponer a la carta.

El juramento es principalmente para el beneficio de la humanidad. A una cierta cantidad de criaturas que se encuentran por muy lejos de tener un lapso seguro con la sangre humana, esto es muy distinto a que se trate de mestizos. La promesa que en este momento se tatúa en el alma de aquello de quien lean, es prometer que en cuanto la existencia de la sociedad humana se encuentre en peligro, se concederá el estupor suficiente para salvarla.

Sé que si los Zaussures o los Arcángeles se enteran de que he escrito esto, condenaran mi alma al mundo de las llamas, del cual no podré Salir jamás. Un agujero dimensional se abrirá ante los ojos de aquellas criaturas elegidas para cumplir con esta promesa en cuanto la misma se deba de cumplir.

Deseando que nunca sea necesario repartir estas cartas, las dejo en manos de mis sobrinos. Ojalá y el alma de la criatura que lea la carta no tome represalias, deseo desde el interior de mi oscura alma que no llegue a ser necesario.

Deseo tenga una eternidad estable.

Shandra Lacour

**Lo siento tanto, sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar. Pero he tenido muchos problemas personales y realmente me afectaron. Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo he hecho dedicándole mucho tiempo. En fin…**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Y no olviden opinar acerca del capítulo…**


End file.
